First Date
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: My prediction for the upcoming "First Date" episode.
1. Chapter 1

Even though 2x19 (Guy's Night) and 2x20 (Chicago) haven't aired yet, I wanted to go ahead and do "First Date" (which originally I think was supposed to be 2x22 but now I'm 99% sure it's 2x21 now). I'm following the slight guidelines I got from spoilers I've seen online so if you don't want to ruin this episode for yourself at all, you might not want to read this. Those of you that do though, please enjoy!

* * *

(Brief synopsis on 2x19 and 2x20 based on spoilers I've seen so far…in 2x19 Nick supposedly hooks up with a co-worker and Jess finds out and is hurt by it. She also is supposed to admit her feelings to him while on pain killers. In 2x20, Nick's dad dies and the gang goes to Chicago for his funeral. Nick's mom isn't going to hit it off with Jess but I think Jess is supposed to set her straight. Things for both of these two episodes are a little blurry for me but in this story, I came up with my own thing for the most part, just used the spoilers I've seen as a reference point.)

* * *

Nick was chilling on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. The front door opened and Jess walked in having just got off from work.

"Hey Jess," Nick said. Things hadn't been weird anymore between them since the recent trip to Chicago. Before Chicago, their friendship had been on the rocks. Nick had confessed to Jess that he didn't regret kissing her and Jess realized she had feelings for him. Then she had told him how she felt, they had shared another kiss, and even talked about the possibility of getting together. But then he confessed he had slept with Shane, his boss's hot daughter. Jess had gotten furious-she had slapped him in the face and yelled at him a lot. But Nick made sure to point out that if Jax hadn't been such a weirdo, Jess would have slept with him. She calmed down quite a bit after that, but they didn't really talk for a few days and the conversation about possibly getting together had been practically forgotten. When Nick's dad died though, it was as though all the hurt feelings and frustrations vaporized and Jess, along with Schmidt and Winston, was there for Nick as he dealt with his loss. Nick's mom didn't approve of Nick and Jess's relationship/friendship-she thought Jess was too young and immature to even consider being with someone like Nick. Jess set her straight though and told her she cared a great deal about Nick. Nick had overheard and told Jess he was proud of her and thanked her for being so supportive of him and for all she did for him and his family as they dealt with the death.

"Hey you," Jess walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"What have you got planned for tonight?" Nick asked.

"Other than sitting around here and maybe watching a chick flick? Absolutely nothing! Why Miller? What have you got up your sleeve?" Jess replied.

"How about I take you to a really nice restaurant? I'll pay and everything," Nick grinned.

"Nick Miller treating me to dinner? What have I done to deserve this?" Jess asked him.

"Do you need a reason? How about you just say yes?"

"Fine. Be all mysterious! Of course I'll say yes."

"Good! I think you'll really like this place. Schmidt has told me a lot of good stuff about it."

"I've said a lot of good stuff about what?" Schmidt said as he walked in the room.

"That Italian place on South Flower street, Dragon something?" Nick tried to remember the name.

"Drago Centro? Their le pappardelle al fagiano is excellent. Why do you care?" Schmidt asked.

"What's le pappardelle al fagiano?" Jess interrupted.

Schmidt groaned. "Pappardelle is a type of pasta and fagiano is roasted pheasant. You two are the most uncultured people on the planet!"

"Great," Nick replied, "I'm taking Jess there this evening."

"You can't afford a place like that! It's not outrageous but it's a tad pricier than McDonald's," Schmidt pointed out.

"That's none of your business. Last I checked, this was a free country. If I want to eat out at a nice restaurant I can," Nick retorted.

"Suit yourself! As long as you pay your share of the rent and utilities, then I could care less," Schmidt huffed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Nick said.

* * *

A few hours later, Jess started to get ready. She was really curious as to why Nick was suddenly doing something like this. This wasn't his style. She knew things were okay between them now but she didn't know where they stood as far as the possibility of "more than friends" was. Could they ever get back to a place where they would just consider each other as friends only? She rummaged through her closet trying to find the perfect dress. She knew that the restaurant was nice but she also wanted Nick to think she was pretty. In the back, she found the perfect dress. It was knee length spaghetti strap dress in a soft shade of pink with a black tie around the middle and a decorative flower on the top of the left strap. Paired with her black peep toed heels, she'd be a knockout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Schmidt and Winston were having a secret meeting in Schmidt's bedroom.

"I thought this nonsense was over with when Nick and Shane hooked up. Apparently I was wrong," Schmidt began.

"Are you kidding me?" Winston replied, "Shane was just a momentary fling. Nick has been head over heels for Jess for God knows how long. They were practically attached at the hip while we were in Chicago!"

"Well we've got to put a stop to it! Nick is taking Jess to Drago Centro tonight. We need to come up with a plan to make it the worst evening those two have ever had together!"

"Isn't Drago Centro a little out of Nick's league?"

"Yes but that's not the point! He could be taking her to Burger King and it would still bother me!"

"Why is this such a big deal to you man? Why can't you just let things happen?"

"Because don't you see what's going to happen? We already know Nick isn't good enough for Jess. She might be blindsided right now because Nick kissed her and all of a sudden he's turned into Mr. Charming, but once reality hits, she's going to realize how utterly stupid she's being and end things with him. And then he's going to go all "Caroline" on us-long beard and all. Do you seriously want that?"

"I'm with you man but I think we should just stay out of it."

"Well I don't! I don't technically need your help Winnie. I can do this on my own."

"What have you got in mind exactly anyway?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out! That's why I asked for your help."

"What if we get there first and hide in the kitchen? Then when the waiter is about to take them their food, we put arsenic in it before he notices?"

"How stupid are you Winston? We don't want to kill them!"

"What if we just show up at the restaurant and insist we sit with them?"

"Well, that's better. Not great, but at least that won't put us on death row."

* * *

FYI: I looked up Italian restaurants in LA on Google. I tried to include links but it wouldn't let me. Also, I don't own New Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pointed out to me that this episode is called "First Date". I've seen both "Date Night" and "First Date" online so I'm not entirely sure, but Wikipedia says "First Date" so I changed it. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Nick knocked on Jess's door when it was time for them to go. "I made reservations for 8 but it's so nice out I thought we could walk there."

Jess opened the door and Nick's mouth gaped for a couple of seconds.

"Wow Jess, you look…really great," he told her nervously.

Jess smiled. "Thanks. You're looking pretty snazzy yourself Miller!" Nick had on dark wash jeans with a light blue button down and a grey suit jacket with a dark blue tie.

"I don't do this often," he replied and took her arm as they went out the door.

* * *

"This is really nice Nick, thank you," Jess said as she looked around the dining area from the table they were sitting at.

"Don't thank me until you've tried your food. Appearances can be deceiving," he grinned.

"I'm sure it'll be great. But seriously Nick, what's the occasion? Is this a date?" Jess asked, slightly nervous because the topic of them "dating" or moving forward in their friendship hadn't come up in awhile.

"A date? What makes you think that?" Nick replied, taking a sip of the white wine he'd ordered.

"Well you've never taken me anyplace like this before. In fact, I can't think of a time when we've actually gone out to dinner, just the two of us. Well except for when Schmidt and Winston were supposed to join us and they bailed," she said.

Before Nick had a chance to respond, Russell, Jess's ex, along with a date walked up to their table.

"Jess? Nick? What a surprise seeing you both here!" Russell exclaimed.

"Hey Russell," Jess said.

"Hey man, I've missed you," Nick said.

"I'd like you guys to meet my girlfriend, Brandy. Brandy, this is Jess who was Sara's teacher last year and her boyfriend Nick. Boy am I glad something is finally happening between you two!" Russell remarked.

"Nothing is happening! Nick isn't my boyfriend!" Jess insisted.

Russell just chuckled and took Brandy's arm in his and started to leave. But Nick got up and followed him, Jess quickly behind him.

"What do you mean this is finally happening? I didn't know it was happening because no one told me it was happening! So, if a happening happens and you didn't know it was happening, did it happen?" Nick rambled.

"You and Jess. You finally realized you guys need to be together. You're obviously on a date," Russell tried to explain. Brandy didn't look too thrilled this conversation was still continuing.

"Need to be together? I don't need to be with Nick. And this isn't a date!" Jess demanded.

"I have a hard time believing that considering how nicely you're both dressed and the place you've chosen to eat at. Quit denying it. You two make a good pair," Russell told them. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get going. Brandy has to get home because a slight emergency has come up."

* * *

Schmidt and Winston arrived at the restaurant and went to walk in.

"Do you have a reservation?" the maître d' asked them.

"Well, no," replied Schmidt, putting his arm around a scowling Winston, "But my boyfriend and I are on our first date and I'd really like us to eat here, as the food is simply fantastic."

"Unfortunately, we don't take walk-ins. Perhaps the both of you can dine with us another evening?" the maître d' suggested.

Schmidt sighed loudly. "Our evening has been simply ruined. Come along Winston, we'll find a better restaurant to celebrate our togetherness."

When they got outside, Winston had a suggestion. "Why don't we just wait out here and when they leave, we can follow them?"

"I suppose that's better than nothing. But they're still in there flirting and talking nonsense. It's almost pointless we try to stop them now," Schmidt said.

"We could just go home," Winston suggested.

"No! We're already here, if anything we might overhear something that'll indicate if dates like this are going to become a regular occurrence or not," Schmidt disagreed.

* * *

"Russell's crazy," Jess laughed nervously and took a bite of her gli agnolotti-a pasta with ricotta, tomatoes, spinach, and garlic.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Nick agreed.

"I mean, if it was a date, you wouldn't have told me it wasn't a date, right?" Jess asked.

"Exactly," Nick replied, "Regular friends eat out at fancy restaurants all the time."

"Everything is so delicious. I haven't been to a nice place in awhile," Jess said, trying to change the subject to divert from the slight awkwardness.

"Yeah I've never had spaghetti and meatballs this fancy," he replied as he finished off his second glass of wine.

When they had finished, they left and started to walk home, oblivious to Schmidt and Winston who were following close behind.

"Let's take our time going back because you know as soon as we walk in the loft, Schmidt's going to give us hell," Jess pointed out.

"Yeah you're probably right," Nick agreed, glad she had said that because he had been trying to think of an excuse for the past hour for them to get to spend some more time alone together. "We can take longer by crossing the street up ahead and taking some of those back roads. Less traffic anyway."

He suggested they cross the street half a block down from the crosswalk because he was sick of the old bum that stood at the street corner regularly begging for some cash. When they had gotten to the other side however, a police officer who appeared less than thrilled came up to them.

* * *

I just want to say that all the sentences that mentioned "nothing's happening" and Nick's rambling about something not happening between them wasn't my idea. One of the websites I found a spoiler at had comments on it and that person commented these statements that the characters would say. I don't know if they're actually supposed to be used in the show, or how correct this person was, but I liked how it sounded so I used it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you too good to use the crosswalk?" the cop asked.

"No not at all," Nick replied.

"He's afraid of the bum," Jess added. Nick scowled at her.

"Jaywalking is frowned upon in the state of California," the cop informed them.

"Is that what I did?" Nick tried to play dumb but the cop only responded with a dirty look. He seemed to be entirely focused on Nick and not even caring that Jess did exactly the same thing.

Right then, Russell walked up to them. "Evening Wilbur, are my friends causing problems?" He shook hands with the cop.

"What are you doing here Russell?" Jess asked confused.

"I had to go back to the restaurant to get my jacket that I accidentally left and on the way over I noticed you three standing here so I thought I'd see what was going on. Wilbur is a good friend of mine from way back," Russell explained.

"Well I seemed to have caught your friend here jaywalking," Wilbur replied, "But since I know you Russ and since it's not a serious crime, I'm going to let him go with a warning."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Nick replied.

"I still have to write you up though," Wilbur said. He had Nick take out his driver's license and asked him for him for personal information.

Russell pulled Jess to the side. "He cares for you a great deal you know."

"I know," Jess nodded, "How do you know this though? You barely know him."

"It's written all over his face. I know you're roommates, friends, whatever the hell you are. But you really should give him a chance," Russell told her.

Jess could only nod, she didn't know what to say.

"Just don't lead the poor guy on," Russell said as he started to walk back to his car.

"Thanks for getting Nick out of trouble," Jess told him as he got in his car.

"No problem," Russell waved and drove off.

* * *

Schmidt and Winston were hiding out in an alley while all of this was going on.

"Oh come on! How much longer is it going to take?" Schmidt complained.

"We really should go back!" Winston replied.

"You're probably right," Schmidt sighed, "We need to beat them back home so they don't know we were trying to screw things up."

"This whole evening was a waste of my perfectly good time," Winston complained as they walked through the rest of the alley instead of going the way Nick and Jess were headed.

* * *

"Well this has been the most interesting evening I've had in awhile," Jess commented to Nick as they walked back to the loft.

"No kidding," Nick agreed.

"I had a really good time Nick," Jess said, touching his arm.

His hand found hers and he took hold of it. "I'm glad. And just so you know, I guess that yeah, it was kind of a date."

"Aha I knew it!" Jess exclaimed, "But what made you do it?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Jessica. We've tried to get "normal" again but I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"So we're going to go the "abnormal" route?"

"If you want to call it that then yeah, I guess so."

"But what does that mean exactly?"

"I don't know Jess. I think we'll figure it out eventually though."

The elevator landed on their floor and the doors slid open.

"Ready to face Schmidt's wrath?" Jess asked.

Nick rolled his eyes. "He needs to seriously get over all of this stuff."

When they walked in though, Schmidt was nowhere to be found. Neither was Winston.

"I guess they're not home," Nick commented, "I think I'm going to watch a movie if you want to join me."

"Sounds like a plan," Jess smiled, "Let me just change into something more comfortable."

"Good idea, this getup I'm wearing isn't my definition of comfortable," Nick said.

Jess went to her room and quickly threw off her dress. Normally she'd put on a pair of pajamas but after tonight and what Russell had told her, she dug out a pair of tight yoga pants out of a drawer and pulled on a lace top cami that showed off a little cleavage.

When she walked back into the living room, Nick was already in there wearing a white wife beater and boxers. His eyes briefly glanced up and down at her before he patted his hand on the couch next to where he was sitting.

"You've always gotta look better than me," he joked. She sat down next to him and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over both of them.

"This isn't exactly my best outfit," Jess laughed.

"It's certainly not your worst," Nick replied.

Schmidt and Winston both walked in the front door.

"Damn it! They beat us here!" Winston said.

"You idiot!" Schmidt yelled.

"What do you mean you beat us here?" Nick asked.

"Did you guys follow us?" Jess asked incredulously.

"We did as a matter of fact. But you'll be happy to know that our plan didn't work. So you might as well forget it even happened," Schmidt said.

"You two look rather cozy," Winston commented as he observed Jess and Nick on the couch.

"We're just watching a movie, if you must know," Nick replied in an annoyed voice.

"All that's missing is a bowl of popcorn you two can share and "accidentally" touch hands the whole time," Schmidt said.

"God just leave us alone," Jess protested, "I honestly don't see why all of this is such a big deal to the both of you."

"She has a point," Winston said to Schmidt, "We're really dragging this out."

"Fine!" Schmidt exclaimed, "I honestly don't care what happens with you two. Just promise me this one thing. If it all goes to hell, don't get me involved. I'm not going to be the middle man in all of this."

"Good. Thank you!" Nick sighed. He hit the play button on the remote and the previews began to play. Winston went to his bedroom but Schmidt plopped down on the couch and joined them for the movie. Even though Nick and Jess didn't have bowl of popcorn to share to wind up touching hands, Nick found Jess's hand under the blanket and intertwined his fingers with hers and they shared a smile. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend or even technically together, but what they had was a special bond that many people don't ever get to experience and that was more valuable to them than any labels could ever say. Only time would tell if they eventually wound up together or not.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks again for your reviews! And sorry the end sounded a little Nicholas Sparks-ish…I didn't know how else to end it and that just sounded good in my head.


End file.
